Meeting Parker
by Sarah9488
Summary: She was pregnant, 38.weeks.I’m.due.soon.VERY.pregnant... roughly based on my story Telling Parker. BB Fluff. OneShot. Please leave a review.


**Meeting Parker**

"Booth, you forgot your keys again." Temperance Brennan said as she opened the door to her, or she'd should rather say their, apartment.

"I know, Honey. I'm sorry." Booth told her as he kissed her on the cheek and afterwards made his way in the kitchen to drop his bags from the supermarket.

"You know that I can't walk that easily anymore." she whined and pointed at her belly. She was pregnant, 38-weeks-I'm-due-soon-VERY pregnant. With the matching look on her face.

"I'm so huge. I'm looking like an elephant and I'm feeling like one. How long have I been pregnant again, Seeley?"

He stopped dropping the things in the fridge and turned to take a look at his beautiful fiancée. He still couldn't believe that this woman carried his baby and that she was willing to marry him. His eyes spoke pure love as he walked over to where she was standing.

"Only 38 weeks, sweetheart." he watched her with a caring gaze.

"Are you sure? I feel like it has already been about two years." Smiling a little and weary smile she sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Hmm… yes, I'm sure. You know, you are whining a lot lately. The old Bones wouldn't like you that way" he said teasingly, but regretted it instantly when he saw that look on her face.

"The old Bones wasn't that pregnant. I can't see my feet anymore and I just want to go to the gym. I'm so fat!" she sighed and looked at her belly.

"You are really beautiful. More beautiful than ever before. And you're not fat. You're pregnant." He kneeled down to be face to face to her.

"Really?" her eyes began to sparkle despite the exhaustion she felt.

"Yes" his voice was all sincere saying this. He stand up and kissed her on the forehead. "Why don't you lie down on the couch for a moment while I store our things in the fridge."

She nodded and left the room. Her feet echoing on the wooden floor, hoping that she wouldn't walk like that after the baby was born.

When Booth entered the living-room five minutes later he found her fast asleep on the sofa. He smirked at the way she protected the belly with her arms. Reaching the sofa, he kneeled next to her and placed one hand on the belly. A tiny feet kicked his hand and he removed the hand to watch the little bump.

"It's pretty active today." the tired voice of his partner, which carried her smile in it, broke the silence. She sat up a little to offer him some place on the couch. After a moment, he sat down with his hands still on her belly.

"She just wants us to know that she is there, don't you?" his gaze switched between Temperance's face and her belly.

"As though I couldn't notice… But what makes you think that it's a she?" he could sense she was trying to read him as she looked up to him.

"Because of you. She just has to be a girl because she's just as active as her mother. She can't sit still." Booth took her right feet and began a massage causing her to moan.

"That makes it better." He felt that she was beginning to relax. "I think it's a boy because _he _likes to bother me just like you do all day long." She looked at him trying to give the impression of being offended, but couldn't hold his expression since his massages were truly satisfying.

"Hey, watch your mouth, Bones!" Booth stopped his massage and began to tickle her.

"Booth!" she yelled laughing while kicking in trying to stop him. "Stop it! Pleeaase!" But instead of listening to her he just tickled more. "I'm…I'm go…ing to be good, Booth!" She tried to sit up and get away of him, but he kept holding her so that she couldn't really move.

"Oh, are you?" he grinned and continued which caused her to scream a little.

"Yes, please." her voice was very vague to him when she tried talking through her laughter.

"Somehow I can't believe you, Bones!" an evil smile plastered his face.

"I… I promise." she took in a deep breath when he finally stopped. "Thanks, Seeley." she was definitely out of breath. "I'm sorry!"

Booth just couldn't resist her when she was doing this face. She smiled at him as though she could do nothing bad. It was her angel face she had invented at some point, when she had just needed Thai food at three in the morning.

"Our daughter will be spoiled when she's like you, you know." he stroked over her belly as she sat up and leaned into him.

"As though we could tell him 'no' once he's born if he has your charm smile." she said smiling up to him, but suddenly her smile faded.

"What is it, Tempe?" she didn't seem to hear him, when her face got the expression of pain.

"There's something wrong, Booth. I possibly injured it when I was kicking you." she merely whispered after a moment and looked at him full of concern while the contraction crossed her body.

"Honey, calm down!" Booth took her in his embrace and smiled at her while kissing the top of her head.

"Why do you smile? There's something wrong with our baby." Booth had never seen her hysterical, nor had she been naïve all the time he knew her and now she was trying to free herself from him, he just had to laugh.

"That's not funny!" she shouted. "If anything happens to it you'll…"

"Honey, you're going into labor, that's all!"

"No, it's too early. I have two weeks left." she was walking up and down.

Booth stood up to catch her and forced her too stop. "You've read all these baby books you have even been to the university to inform you about genealogical things. Temperance, you definitely know that babies are born a little early at times. So don't worry. The contractions aren't close already and as long as your water doesn't break, we don't have to worry." He was leading her back to the couch, where she all of a sudden began to cry.

"I don't want it to come yet." she sobbed while letting him hug her.

"An hour ago you said something totally different." his hands stroked over her back.

"I'm not good with kids. I can handle a child in my stomach, but I can't handle one that has needs."

"But you can handle Parker."

"Everything will change, Seeley. We will never be the same again. What if we get kidnapped or shot at? What will happen to it?"

"It's a little late for second thoughts, don't you think?" Booth placed his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer. For a moment she was able to relax, but another contraction hit her.

"Stay calm, honey. We still have some time left." he gave her an encouraging smile and rubbed her back.

"No." she shook her head. "I think my water just broke".

---

When she had told him that her water broke, it had been Booth turn to get overly excited. While his fiancée was able to remain calm, or rather even calmer than before, he ran through the apartment to grab her luggage and he even packed a little more "just in case".  
Afterwards, he had wanted to carry Brennan to the SUV, which she absolutely despised and while explaining that women in other societies gave birth to their children while working on the fields and that she therefore was very capable to walk she went to the car. A short discussion about who was supposed to drive ended abruptly when she felt a further contraction and finally allowed Booth to take the driver's seat.

Now, they were waiting at the hospital and Brennan noticed once more her odium for hospitals. The way she was treated was definitely against her will. First of all she wasn't allowed to walk, but had to take a seat in a wheelchair and now she was sitting in this waiting area until her doctor and midwife would have time. Though it was quite funny to observe Booth who was bothering every single nurse for her still not being treated. He would be a good father. And a good husband. Though she had never believed in marriage she had accepted his offer because she knew it was important to him. And because she knew that he hadn't been proposing because of the baby.

"Tempe, Tempe…" a small and agitated voice stopped her thoughts and she turned around to see her stepson-to-be running towards her. His mother behind him smiling apologizing towards the other patients in the anteroom.

"Hey Parker!" she said trying to smile through another spasm.

"Is the baby born? I want to see it! Can I hold it?" he was tapping at the ground.

"No, it's still here." she rubbed her belly and took his little hand to show him a place the baby was just kicking at.

For a little moment the boy seemed to be disappointed - not that she could say this for sure since her abilities to read people were still rare - but then he began to giggle. "Mommy, it's moving." he turned to his mother with a wide smile.

"Hey Rebecca" Brennan followed Parker's gaze and showed his mother a little smile. She was still a little uncomfortable around Rebecca. She always felt a little like the other woman around her.

"Sorry, Temperance. He just couldn't wait to see you." Rebecca took a seat next to her and sat Parker down at her lap.

Brennan shrugged and wanted to say something, but Booth interrupted them. "Bones, the doctor finally has time. C'mon" He began to push her wheelchair in direction of the delivery room, when Parker's voice got him to turn again.

"Daddy? Is the baby coming, now?" he hopped of Rebecca's lap and jumped around.

"Yeah, bub. You're gonna be a big brother soon." Booth showed him his thumps up with a big smile that matched his son's and continued to shove the wheelchair.

In the delivery room the doctor examined Temperance and left her and Booth for a moment to prepare himself for the birth. Brennan had paled a lot since Booth had told Parker about being a brother soon. She was going to be a mother soon. _Me? A mommy? _She definitely needed some time to think this through, though this would be pretty difficult with the pain the contractions created.

"Parker has to wait, Seeley!" she was determined about her decision to wait a little.

"With what?" he was sitting next to the bed she lay on, her legs put up.

"With being a big brother. I will not give birth to this baby tonight." with that she lay her legs down.

"I don't think you'll be able to influence this, Temperance." he laughed and squeezed her hand.

"If it is a smart baby it will wait and if it's not I'm not going to push." she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I've heard this of so many women, Dr Brennan, and no-one was able to stop the baby so far." Dr Greene entered the room with the midwife and put his gloves on.

Brennan turned bright red, something that Booth hadn't seen often so far, but that he found very cute on her. He could see she had just noticed her unscientifically behavior.

The doctor took a look at her again and told her to get prepared for pushing. When the contraction hit her body she had to become aware of the fact that it wasn't as easy as she had hoped. It was hurting a lot and she couldn't really breath.

"You have to try to breath through the contraction, Dr Brennan. It'll be easier."

"Yeah, breath through the contraction, Bones." Booth repeated Dr Greene's advise, but found her sending him a death glare.

She knew he was only wanting to help her, but she felt herself being full of anger. "Wanna swap places, Booth?" she snapped and squashed his hand hard when the next contraction hit her. Booth felt a huge urge to scream in pain as she did now, but decided it was better not to.

"Only once more, Dr Brennan" Dr Greene stated merely to be ignored by her.

"And stop calling me Bones!"

Booth took a look at his red hand that she still hold tightly and mouthed an "Ou" which she noticed - to his tough luck.

"That's all your fault…" she started when another contraction let her scream out loud followed by the high scream of their baby. She forgot what she had intended to say earlier and the only thing she could say was "Oh God".

Booth cut the umbilical cord and the baby was placed in her arms. "It's a little girl, hon."

"Yes" she merely whispered as tears streamed down her face. The feeling of the soft skin and this weightless little being created a sensation to her that she had not known before.

"I love you, Temperance." Booth said kissing her and it was only then she took the tears on his face in.

"And I love you, Seeley" she was holding the baby as though it was made of china ware. Although she only knew this baby for a few minutes she was already loving it more than her own life. She had never thought this was possible and if someone had told her about this feeling she would have told them something about an anthropological background. But now… now, all she could think of was this little girl.

Booth watched his partner and his little girl with pleasure. He was totally lost in their appearance. The baby already looked a lot like her mother. She had her auburn, curly hair, her big eyes and her little nose. He was totally lost in the sight when the author spoke to him.

"What do we call her?" Temperance had the happiness written all over her face.

"I think she looks like an Emily." he said stroking the baby's head carefully, her big eyes following the movement awkwardly.

"Do you think so?" Temperance looked at the baby. "Do you think you're a little Emily?" Now the big eyes followed her mother's voice. "I think she likes it."

"So, we have our little Emily Christine?"

"Yes, I'd like that." she smiled. "Welcome to the world, Emily"

---

Later Booth was taking Emily out of his partner's arms. Temperance had fallen asleep moments ago.

"Your Mommy is very tired, Emily. Had been a hard day for her. Can you imagine that she didn't want you to be born today, earlier. I can't and I think she neither. You know, your mommy is a smart woman. You better listen to what she tells you. And I tell you that you aren't allowed to date until you're at least thirty." he smiled and placed the little girl in her crib next to Brennan's bed. "Do me a favor and call her 'Bones' instead of 'mommy'. Kidding. I'm going to look for your big brother now."

He left the room and headed to the waiting area where Parker was sleeping on Rebecca's lap.

"Sorry that I couldn't take him earlier, but breastfeeding took a while." he told Rebecca and kneeled down to wake his son.

"No problem, Seeley." his ex told him wearily.

"Hey buddy, do you want to meet your little sister?" Booth asked the sleepy boy.

"Is the baby born?" Parker rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, do you want to see her?"

"Yes!" the boy was all of a sudden full awake.

They walked to Temperance's room, but Booth stopped the little boy before he could storm in.

"You have to be quiet. Tempe is sleeping."

"Okidoke." With that Booth took Parker at his hand and led him to the crib.

"Meet Emily, Parker!" he whispered, took the baby in his arms again and sat down at the edge of his fiancée's bed so that Parker could have a better sight.

"Hey Emily, I'm Parker. Your big brother." Parker told her with much proud written on his gleaming face. He touched the little girl with his index finger.

Emily suddenly grabbed Parker's finger and hold it tight. The little boy's smile grew even wider.

"She likes me, Daddy." he told him beaming rewarding.

"I think so, bub." Booth rubbed through Parker's hair with his free hand.

"I'll take care of you, Emily. I'll smack everyone who bothers you."

"Parker!" Booth reprimanded the boy playfully. Then Parker leaned down to whisper in Emily's ears so that Booth wouldn't hear what he said.

"I promise. I'll protect you and you can play with my teddy. Although you're only a girl."

**A/N: **_Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm not a mother hence I haven't given birth and therefore can't know too much about it. I'm also sorry for my English. Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated._


End file.
